icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrei Nikolishin
| birth_place = Vorkuta, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | career_start = 1990 | draft = 47th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers }} }} Andrei Vasilievich Nikolishin ( ; born March 25, 1973) is a Russian professional ice hockey player currently playing for Sokil Kyiv of the Professional Hockey League of Ukraine. Over his NHL career with the Hartford Whalers, Washington Capitals, Chicago Blackhawks and the Colorado Avalanche he played in 628 games, with 93 goals and 280 points. Playing career Nikolishin began his professional career with HC Dynamo Moscow. He played for four years domestically in Russia and was named Russian player of the Year in the 1993–94 season. During this time Andrei also captured a gold medal with the CIS in the 1992 World Junior Championships and represented Russia in the 1993 World Championships, 1994 Winter Olympics and the 1994 World Championships. Nikolishin was drafted in the second round of the 1992 NHL Entry Draft, picked 47th by the Hartford Whalers. He made his NHL debut in the delayed 1994–95 season with the Whalers and following with 51 points in the 1995-96 season. After representing Russia in the 1996 World Cup, Nikolishin started the 1996-97 season with the Whalers but was shortly traded to the Washington Capitals for Curtis Leschyshyn on November 9, 1996. In the following 1997-98 campaign, Nikolishin established himself as an important checking and special teams player, recording 13 assists in the playoffs helping the Capitals reach the Stanley Cup finals before falling to champions the Detroit Red Wings. After a brief holdout prior to the 1998–99 season, Nikolishin was a main-stay on the checking line for the Capitals over the next four seasons. After representing Russia in the 2002 Winter Olympics, Nikolishin was traded from the Capitals, along with Chris Simon, to the Chicago Blackhawks for Michael Nylander and a 2003 third round pick (Steve Werner) on November 1, 2002. Nikolishin played just one season with the Blackhawks before he was again dealt on June 21, 2003, to the Colorado Avalanche prior to the 2003–04 season, his last in the NHL. Due to the 2004 NHL Lockout, Andrei returned to Russia and signed with HC CSKA Moscow on June 4, 2004. He has since played with Lada Togliatti, Avangard Omsk and SKA St. Petersburg. On November 5, 2007, Nikolishin was signed by Traktor Chelyabinsk and remained with the team as captain when Traktor joined the newly formed KHL in the 2008–09 season. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International statistics References External links * * * Category:Sokol Kiev players Category:Born in 1973 Category:Avangard Omsk players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:HC CSKA Moscow players Category:HC Dynamo Moscow players Category:HC Lada Togliatti players Category:1994 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Russia Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:SKA Saint Petersburg players Category:Traktor Chelyabinsk players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Born in 1973 Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Soviet ice hockey players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Russia Category:1994 Olympian Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:CSKA Moscow players Category:Lada Togliatti players Category:SKA St. Petersburg players Category:Traktor Chelyabinsk players